In Real Life
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Sonny wants her dreams to become reality. Chad is her dream but will he become her reality as well? CHANNY!  Songfic to In Real Life by Demi Lovato off her Unbroken album. Read and Review please!


**I got this idea while I was listening to In Real Life by Demi Lovato in the car home today I hope you guys like it. italics are the lyrics and the rest is the story.**

_In real life I'm waking up alone_  
><em>It's one more night you didn't make it home<em>  
><em>And one more time you won't pick up the phone<em>

My alarm clock went off, waking me up. I felt no warm arms around me. My boyfriend James Conroy (Yes, him again) didn't make it home last night, leaving me to wake up alone in a series of many nights alone.  
>I dialled his number on my phone but he didn't answer, I don't think he is happy with me anymore.<p>

_In real life you never bring me flowers_  
><em>When you're here it's only for an hour<em>  
><em>I'm getting used to being on my own<em>

James was round mine today, he didn't bring me flowers or a "I'm sorry" gift and was only here for an hour. I am getting used to my own company round the house now. Tawni and Zora saying I should leave him and find another guy who is worth my time.

_Because in real life you're not what I thought_  
><em>Real life, this isn't what I want<em>  
><em>Guess things aren't always what they seem<em>

I don't my life to be like this but I guess real life can't always be the way I want it. Things haven't been going that well since Mackenzie Falls and So Random finished, I haven't seen or heard from Chad since they did and that was 2 years ago.

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_  
><em>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<em>  
><em>Gonna be, gonna be this way<em>

In my dreams I am waking up to roses and champagne and luxuries and it isn't James who is giving me all these gifts it is Chad, the guy I haven't seen in 2 years, the one who has forgotten about me most probably.

_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_  
><em>Two hearts finally colliding<em>  
><em>Then I wake up and realise, realise this is real life<em>

In my dreams Chad is always there beside me, our hearts colliding finally noticing that rivals can fall in love with each other. Then we I start to enjoy my dream I wake up and realise I am not with a Chad but with James.

_Real life, this is real life_  
><em>Real life, real life<em>  
><em>Real life, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh<em>  
><em>Real life<em>

I don't like real life, I was I could live in my dreams

_In real life it doesn't always work out_  
><em>People fall in love and then they fall out<em>  
><em>Hearts can break and never make a sound<em>

James broke up with me today, see real life doesn't always work out, but the thing that shocked me was that I didn't cry and that I didn't beg him to stay with me, I let him go because I didn't actually love him. My heart broke when I found out Chad was never going to know I loved him.

_Because in real life you're not what I thought_  
><em>Real life, this isn't what I want<em>  
><em>Guess things aren't always what they seem<em>

My life is a little better without James but I still feel lonely without a boyfriend I just wish Chad was my boyfriend. I miss his deep blue eyes, gorgeous smirk and shiny blond hair. I just wish he would at least ring me to talk but in the last 2 years he has forgotten about me.

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_  
><em>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<em>  
><em>Gonna be, gonna be this way<em>

I'm back in my dreams and, of course, Chad is there, handsome as always, today he said that he loved me but as soon as we were about to kiss I woke up. I just wish he was actually here with me.

_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_  
><em>Two hearts finally colliding<em>  
><em>Then I wake up and realise, realise this is real life<em>

Our hearts finally colliding, finding each other and realising that we are meant to be. He would always be there for me but the I realise it was all just a dream again.

_Just when I thought this was all real life could be_  
><em>Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah<em>  
><em>Somebody came along and made my dream reality<em>

One night when it was raining heavily someone knocked on my front door, by someone I mean Chad Dylan Cooper.  
>"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"I love you Sonny." He said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before our shows were over I was just scared."  
>I smiled. "I love you too, do you wanna stay the night?" I asked.<br>"Yes, that is why I also bought my overnight bag with me." He said while chuckling.  
>I pulled him into a hug then he pulled away and kissed me.<p>

_And now in real life, waking up to roses_  
><em>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<em>  
><em>Gonna be, gonna be this way<em>

The next morning I woke up to Chad's arms round my waist and me facing him. Knowing this was real life now I knew I could get used to this.  
>"Morning Sonshine." He said while opening his eyes.<br>"Morning Chad." I said while moving closer to him then kissing him on the lips. After the kiss he turned over and got something out of his bag, a bouquet of roses, no one has ever done that for me before so I kiss him again.

_In my dreams, he's standing right beside me_  
><em>Two hearts finally colliding<em>  
><em>When I wake up, I realise, realise this is real life<em>

He is now always standing right beside me, in my dreams and in real life because now in real life we are married and I love him more than anything in the whole world and I am glad that I am living in my real life now and not my dreams because I now have Chad by my side wherever I go.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
